


Shadows of the Night

by Cougars_catnip



Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are not always as they appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of the Night

**********************************************************************************   
**The Year is 2058**

**Magic has returned to the earth. The ancient races of Elves, Dwarfs, Orks and Trolls have re-emerged. Technology has also changed, allowing man to augment his body with artificial enhancements called cyberware. These enhancements can make one faster, stronger and smarter than before.**

**Mega-Corporations have become nations unto themselves while former national powers have reformed. The United States became the United Canadian-American States after the loss of much of the West to the Native American Nations and the South to the Confederate American States and Aztlan. Technology and Magic co-exist in this awakened world where awesome powers are often kept in balance by those who run in the shadow world, those known as Shadowrunners.**

****************************************************************************  
  
  


_**We're running with the Shadows of the night.** _   
_**So baby, take my hand it'll be all right.** _   
_**Surrender all your dreams to me tonight** _   
_**They'll come true in the end.** _   
_**\- Pat Benatar** _

__

**"Have some more tea, dear," said Rachel.**   
**"Thank you," he replied. "But I don't feel so good." Adam Parkes was growing dizzier by the minute. Suddenly he slumped down in his chair.**   
**Rachel reached out a hand to keep him from falling. Checking his pulse and breathing, she peeled back an eyelid to stare dispassionately into his glazed eyes.**   
**"Subject is down," she said softly into her micro transceiver. Picking up the drugged man, she carried him into the bedroom and dumped him onto the bed. Swiftly she stripped him down to his shorts, checking first his suit, then his shoes for the chip. She ran her fingers through his hair finding nothing but a datajack set high on his right temple. Rachel cursed softly. "It's not here."**   
**A cold voice deep in her ear replied. " It has to be. Johnson said he had it on him."**   
**Rachel huffed in impatience. "I'm telling you, it's not here!"**   
**"Wait one…."**   
**Rachel waited, impatiently searching the hit's clothes once more. Still nothing. She frowned in annoyance. She truly hated bad intelligence. In this job it could get you killed.**   
**"Knightshade, Johnson says check his hands. Subject might have a fingertip compartment."**   
**Rachel grabbed Parkes' hand, pressing at the base of each nail. Finally she hit the right one. The nail lifted up to reveal a tiny compartment. Hidden inside was a chip. She checked it to make sure it was the right one. " Got it," she said.**   
**Carefully, she lifted out the tiny chip, placing it inside her locket, and then arranged his body under the covers. Shutting her eyes, she concentrated, delicately weaving new memories and gently depositing them into his mind with a soft kiss on his forehead.**

**Rachel glanced around the room. The tea set was gone and in its place was a bottle of champagne and two glasses. A pair of sheer black stockings lay artfully displayed on the floor by the bed, and the aroma of expensive perfume subtly scented the room. This would serve to reinforce Parkes memories of a romantic encounter. Satisfied she left the room and melted into the shadows.**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :: Shadowrun is a Registered Trademark of FASA Corporation. All Rights Reserved. Used without permission. Any use of FASA Corporation's copyrighted material or trademarks in this file should not be viewed as a challenge to those copyrights or trademarks.
> 
> Written 1997


End file.
